


Under Arrest

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Police Uniforms, Quickies, seme!Tegoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tegoshi has missed Shige, too.





	Under Arrest

"You're under arrest," Tegoshi says while pushing Shige face forward against the dull dressing room wall, gently, holding his wrists up, pressing behind him.  
  
He's in his police officer cosplay from their last private Halloween party, bright and navy blue, short pants and a hat that makes the overall attire look like he just visited the fetish club.  
  
"Tego," Shige rolls his eyes while wondering when Tegoshi found the time to change into this attire when they're in a break and just in between two scheduled events, "aren't you a bit too old for this?"  
  
"Says who?" Tegoshi rolls his hips pointedly, making Shige gasp despite himself. "Blame yourself for being so unneccessarily attractive"  
Shige lets him, and takes a glance at the clock. Just about enough time. Sneaky bastard. Shige grunts as Tegoshi gropes his butt.  
  
They haven't played in a while, being busy and with Tegoshi being away in Russia and all, and Shige shudders when he feels Tegoshi's hot breath against his ear.  
  
It all goes pretty fast, and by the time Tegoshi is inside two fingers deep, Shige finds he doesn't really care.  
  
"I wanted to bring some handcuffs," Tegoshi murmurs as Shige has trouble standing up, "but I think I was careless and left them lying around and Emma took them and hid them somewhere."  
  
"I don't care about handcuffs or whatever," Shige growls and Tegoshi smirks against his neck as he reaches for a condom from one of his backpockets, ripping it open with his teeth.  
  
"I know babe," he purrs, "what you care for is for me to be inside you as soon as possible"  
  
"I hate to admit you're right but yes," Shige whines as Tegoshi pushes, and Shige presses his cheek against the cold wall.  
  
"Fuck, I've missed this... I've missed you," Tegoshi says, and it is one of those rare moments when his voice sounds so genuine that Shige feels he is growing white feathery wings to spread out wide and lay around Tegoshi to protect him from all of the world.  
  
Tegoshi sets for a fast pace from the start, it hadn't meant to be a slow serenade anyways. They can do that later, again, at home.  
Shige bites his knuckle, because damn, it does feel good and Tegoshi knows what he's doing.  
  
A hand reaches for his length and strokes it just like he likes it, and Shige lets go, muffling his noises on his fist while Tegoshi grabs his hips hard.  
"Shige," he breathes, "so close"  
  
"Come on," Shige looks around, and the gaze of deep lust in his eyes that shines through his messy hair is what brings the peak.  
  
They take just a few moments to regain composure, Shige slumping against the wall just a little.   
  
"You will have to go and redo your hair," Tegoshi says unphased as he zips up his pants, and Shige frowns, fetching a glance from the mirror.  
"Or go to hair and make and say greetings from me," Tegoshi winks and Shige throws his towel at him.


End file.
